five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BendingTwist/Fears.
(This starts in the first five nights at tubbyland) *static blasts the TV as the new employee inserted a VHS tape into the VHS player* *soon the static cleared* *the video quality was horrible* *there was an employee working, it seems he recorded the tape at the 5th night at 2 AM* "Alright, can't wait to get out of this place.." the employee said *the employee flips up his camera and checks around* "Hmm..that's odd..noo-noo isn't there, I thought I...no..I couldn't.." *the employee started to freak out, checking the cams faster* "erm they probably just removed h-him!" the employee said trying to calm himself down *He'd calm down a little* 'Y-yeah that's it.." the employee said *the employee actually drops his camera* "Oh!...hope they didn't hear that.." the employee worried *after a while it was just the employee checking the cams and doing other things to not be killed* *something or someone was dragging the camera somehow without the employee noticing* *the camera got dragged into a dark area then after more dragging whoever dragged the camera dragged it into the kitchen* *talking could be heard in the background, the talking was mostly muffed due to the walls, but some English words could be heard* "Wheres my camera?" could be heard from the employee from far away *Noo-noo came into view of the camera, somehow the VHS quality video got kinda better* *Noo-noo looked at the camera before going out of view* *there was silence for a minute* *Static soon started to fade in the screen until it's just full static* the new employee was confused, did they mean to record it or not? because he was a post to see a training video and not this..mess? *soon after 5 minutes passed, the static cleared, it was back in the office* *the employee was panicking, checking the cams looking at the right and left the door, he wasted too much power, the lights soon started to flicker then it cuts to blackness* "NO!" shouted the employee *the sound quality got horrible all of a sudden* *a vacuum could be heard* *the camera drops onto the ground, leaving the screen cracked* "NO!!" the employee shouted *static soon faded in by 31% and stayed like that* "NOO!!!" screamed the employee *the vacuum sound got loud as now flesh tearing sounds could be heard, the snapping of bones, muscles being torn and the screams got louder* "OH GOD, IT HURTS!" the employee shouted as Noo-noo grinding the employee *the camera started to get closer and then started to be turned, then it turns the scene* *Noo-noo's teeth on inside his hose spun fast as the employee was slowly being grounded into a bloody mess of bones, grounded muscle* *his screams weaken as he was almost ground into a mess and Noo-noo was almost done with him* *the employee reached a handout to at least grab onto something before he meets his bloody fate but it hit the ground like a ragdoll, the employee stopped screaming, his skin now looked pale, he.....died* *the camera got closer than stopped* *Noo-noo slowly slurped the employee's bloody hand before the camera got thrown into Noo-noo's hose as the camera only showed a crimson red and a dark black hole in the middle before static fully covered the screen and then after that it ends.* *the VHS tape slides out the VHS player.* the new employee was in different emotions shocked, fear, sadness the new employee threw up and after that, the new employee took a break off of their new job.. they didn't sleep tonight the new employee thought of these before they passed out from exhaustion "Will I end up like him?" The End. -part 2 coming soon, stay tuned- Category:Blog posts